Sparrow (cat)
{ } |pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Sparrow |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Sparrow is a thin, short-furred, dark tawny -brown tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Sparrow is one of the rogues who come to live in WindClan during greenleaf. :Sparrow is first seen entering the WindClan camp, along with the other rogues. He glances around curiously. He then wanders over to the Hunting Stones, watching the Clan in silence next to Mole. Aspenfall approaches Sparrow and greets him briskly. Sparrow replies to Aspenfall with the same tone. :When the WindClan cats are sharing their dens with the rouges, Redclaw says that there was a spare spot for Sparrow and Algernon. Sparrow thanks Redclaw and follows Algernon. :Later, Sparrow spots Tallpaw at Outlook Rock. Sparrow then asks if Tallpaw should be out here all by himself. Tallpaw replies that he probably shouldn't. Sparrow asks if he could join Tallpaw, jumping up onto the rock and sitting beside Tallpaw. Tallpaw asks Sparrow if he wondered what it was like to fly. Sparrow he would think it was hard work, and that if you stopped flapping you would fall. He then says he's more comfortable feeling the earth beneath his paws. :Tallpaw asks Sparrow if he liked being rouge, and why he had come to WindClan. Sparrow replies that this was where his friends wanted to come, and asks Tallpaw why he was outside all alone. Tallpaw says he couldn't sleep, and that something was bothering him. :Tallpaw then says that his father, Sandgorse, hated him, and that Sandgorse wanted him to be a tunneler, but Tallpaw says he hated tunneling. Tallpaw tells Sparrow about the flood that happened in the tunnels, and how Heatherstar banned all the tunnels. Tallpaw says that Sandgorse thinks it's his fault because he was a coward. Sparrow asks if he was a coward and Tallpaw denies it quickly. Tallpaw tells Sparrow that he was scared and Sparrow agrees with him. Tallpaw points out that Sandgorse wasn't scared, but Sparrow tells him that Sandgorse had been facing floods for moons. :Tallpaw sighs and asks if he should be a tunneler. Sparrow asks if that is what Tallpaw wants. Tallpaw replies that it's what his father wants, but Sparrow asks again if that's what he wanted. :Tallpaw says that what he wanted didn't seem important. Sparrow says it didn't seem important to Sandgorse, but it was important to Tallpaw. Sparrow also tells Tallpaw that he should focus more on what he wanted more than what Sandgorse wanted. Tallpaw agrees with him. :Sparrow then runs back to the moor to see what night prey was like, and says that the elders would like waking up to a full prey heap. :Tallpaw thanks Sparrow. Sparrow asks what for, but he runs off without an answer. :Later, when ShadowClan attacks the WindClan camp, Sparrow is seen crouching in front of the elders' den with Redclaw. When one of the ShadowClan warriors mocks Redclaw, sneering that he needed rogues to defend him. Sparrow lashes out a paw and sends the ShadowClan warrior flying. :Sparrow appears at Tallpaw's side when the tunnelers and moor runners are arguing with each other. He tells Tallpaw that these were tough times. :Not long after, Sandgorse growls about the gorge tunnel, saying that they had to abandon it. Sparrow seems interested and asks why. Sandgorse replies that there was a flood that scared one of the apprentices, which was Tallpaw. Sparrow asks why they built a tunnel there in the first place and Sandgorse said the purpose was to give them a secret route to the river. :Sparrow is seen talking again with Sandgorse about the tunnels. Sparrow asks if it was true that Heatherstar banned cats from going down in the tunnels, and Sandgorse says yes. Sparrow says it was a waste, and Sandgorse agrees with the rogue. Sparrow notices that Sandgorse is proud of that tunnel and Sandgorse states that he knows the tunnel better than his own pelt. Sparrow asks if Sandgorse is allowed to go in the tunnels, because he knows them so well. Sandgorse states proudly that he built every step of it. Sparrow then goes off with Sandgorse. :When Tallpaw, Dawnstripe and Algernon are out hunting, Sparrow bursts out from a rabbit hole covered in mud. Tallpaw asks him where Sandgorse was and Sparrow replies weakly that he lost him. Tallpaw is angry and asks why he left him. Sparrow says there was too much water and mud. Tallpaw tells him he couldn't leave a cat underground. :Algernon and Dawnstripe rush over to Sparrow's side, and Algernon asks if Sparrow was okay. Tallpaw then shouts that he had to find his father and he dives into the tunnel. :Later, when Woollytail drags Tallpaw out of the tunnel, Sparrow is seen lying on his side, still covered in mud. When Plumclaw says that Sandgorse probably died in the tunnels, Tallpaw doesn't believe her and asks Sparrow where he had seen Sandgorse last. When Dawnstripe tells Tallpaw that Sandgorse had joined StarClan, Tallpaw is very angry at Sparrow and asks once again why he left Sandgorse. :Sparrow says he wasn't a tunneler, and that he was lucky he saved himself. He then says that he couldn't help Sandgorse and that he was the one with all the skills. Sparrow adds that Sandgorse shouldn't have taken him down in the tunnels and that he should have known it was too dangerous. :When they return to the WindClan camp, Bess asks if Sparrow was alright, and he says he's fine. Hawkheart says all Sparrow needs is a good wash. :Tallpaw blames Sparrow for his father's death and Sparrow says he is sorry for what happened. But Tallpaw won't forgive him. :The next morning, Sparrow is seen watching the nursery, where Meadowslip's new kits are playing while Hareflight and Redclaw pace excitedly beside him. Hareflight says that the kits being born was the first good thing to happen in moons. Redclaw agrees, saying that the rogues have brought good luck to WindClan. :A few days later, the rogues leave WindClan to find somewhere to live. :''More Coming Soon Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. Quotes References and Citations Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Males Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats